JANGAN CINTAI AKU APA ADANYA
by acyanokouji
Summary: Setiap orang pasti menginginkan pasangan yang dapat menerima kekurangan miliknya. Namun, tidak selamanya hal itu baik. Ada kalanya kita harus menentut pasangan kita -agar ia bisa menjadi lebih baik tentunya. Di sini, tak ada yang salah. Semuanya mencoba agar bisa menjaga hati pasangannya. Ya, dan kau akan paham nanti. Nanti. NaruHina


_**Jangan Cintai Aku Apa Adanya**_

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** ** _sensei_**

 **JCAAD karya Acya-chan1234**

 **Warn : Typo(s), GaJe, ide pasaran,** ** _weird,_** **dll.**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu Tulus - Jangan Cintai Aku Apa Adanya**

* * *

 _Tak sulit mendapatkanmu_

 _Karena sejak lama_

 _Kau pun mengincarku_

 _Tak perlu lama-lama_

 _Tak perlu banyak tenaga_

 _Ini terasa mudah_

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

Terbenamnya sang surya menjadi hal yang melatarbelakangi momen di antara aku dan –calon- kekasihku. Dengan pemandangan alam yang indah di pinggir pantai dan diiringin semilir angin yang menenangkan, menambah kesan _romance_ yang mengelilingi kami berdua. Aku meneguhkan niat dan tekadku demi kelancaran hari ini.

"Hinata..."

"Y-ya, Naruto- _kun_?"

Aku menatap dengan tegas ke dalam bola mata _amethys_ milik Hinata. Mata _sapphire_ -ku menatap dengan penuh kesungguhan. Aku meneguk ludah sebentar sebelum berkata,

"Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Hinata?" kedua alisku menyatu. Menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Menyiapkan mentalku jika apa yang ia ucapkan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan.

"A-aku, aku mau, Na-Naruto- _kun_." Sebuah senyuman –tidak sebuah cengiran terpatri di wajah tampanku, menampilkan deretan gigiku yang putih dan bersih.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku sangat bahagia." Kami berdua tersenyum secara bersamaan dan kemudian bercanda gurau merayakan hari jadian kami. Sebenarnya aku sudah yakin jika ia tak akan menolaku. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Hinata telah lama menyimpan rasa kepadaku. Dan hal itu terbukti, dengan hanya memalui masa pendekata selama satu minggu, Hinata bisa aku miliki. Oh, tidakkah ini terasa mudah?

 **End Naruto POV**

* * *

 _Kau terima semua kurangku_

 _Kau tak pernah marah,bila kusalah_

 _Kau selalu memuji, apapun hasil tanganku_

 _Yang tidak jarang payah_

* * *

"Baiklah, seluruh kertas sudah saya bagikan. Silakan kalian membuka dan melihat hasil ulangan kalian."

"Wah, Sasuke- _kun_ mendapatkan nilai sempurna lagi."

"Apa hebatnya? Aku juga mendapatkannya." Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Shikamaru yang tengah menatapnya dengan malas.

" _Mendoukusai._ "

"Na-Naruto- _kun_..." Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kejadian kedua temannya ke arah suara lembut yang berada di samping kanannya.

"Eh, Hinata? Oh, kau mendapat nilai berapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Se-sembilan puluh enam." Jawab Hinata yang diberikan acungan jempol oleh Naruto seolah berkata _'hebat'_.

"Na-Naruto-kun, be-berapa?" lanjutnya. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh? A-aku.. eto..." Kiba menarik kertas yang berada di tangan Naruto dengan kecepatan seperti kilat yang bahkan tak disadari oleh Naruto sendiri.

"Kau mendapat nilai telinga monyet –lagi, Naruto?" seisi kelas tertawa mendengar pertanyaan –pernyataan Kiba.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ hebat." Hinata tersenyum lembut. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa Menampilkan cengiran –bodoh-nya seraya menggaruk tengguknya –lagi.

•••••

"Sasuke, MU itu apa?" kini murid kelas 1-5 tengah berada di ruang perpustakaan. Mereka terpaksa mendapat tugas dari guru ekonomi –Iruka- _sensei_ yang kebetulan hari itu berhalangan hadir. Dan di salah satu meja di sudut ruangan, Naruto c.s. sedang belajar bersama untuk menjawab semua soal-soal yang diberikan.

"Hinata, mengapa kau harus repot-repot bertanya pada si teme ini jika aku sendiri bisa menjawabnya. MU itu singkatan dari _Manchester United_ , salah satu tim sepak bola di dunia. Itu sangat mudah." Seluruh teman-teman Naruto cekikikan menahan agar tidak tertawa dengan terbahak, kecuali Hinata yang hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Kalian kenapa, sih?" Naruto memalingkan muka seolah merajuk.

"Dasar bodoh! Kita sedang belajar ekonomi. Jadi, MU yang dimaksud di sini adalah _Marginal Utility_. Yang maksudnya adalah pertambahan nilai atau kepuasan yang dialami seseorang setelah mengonsumsi suatu barang, begitu pun jika menambah barang yang dikonsumsi tersebut." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan rinci.

"Oh, begitu. Hehehe,, maaf aku tidak tahu." Lagi-lagi naruto menampilkan cengirannya canggung.

"Beruntung kau memiliki sepupu yang pandai, Hinata." Kiba melirik ke arah Sasuke sekilas sebelum akhirnya menatap ke arah Naruto. Seperti sedang membandingkan mereka.

* * *

 _Jangan cintai aku apa adanya_

 _Jangan..._

 _Tuntutlah sesuatu,_

 _Agar kita jalan ke depan..._

* * *

"Hi-Hinata..." oh, ayolah. Sejak kapan Naruto ketularan Hinata seperti ini?

"Ya-ya, Naruto- _kun_?" Naruto mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk membocarakan hal ini kepada Hinata. Ya, hal ini. Hal yang menurutnya sangat –teramat penting. Batin Naruto menjerit memaksa berkata 'ayo, Naruto. Katakan.' Sedang otaknya tengah menyemangati dirinya 'kau pasti bisa, Naruto. Kau tidak boleh payah –lagi.'

Kedua telapak tangan Naruto mengepal dengan erat. Matanya terpejam dengan kuat. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan pada jidat, dahi, bahkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi, tenang. Naruto tidak bau, kok.

" –to? Ada apa Naru-"

GREB

"Komohon, Hinata. Jangan siksa aku seperti ini lagi. Aku juga ingin menjadi orang hebat yang akan selalu melindungimu, mengajarkanmu, menjadi pemimpinmu. Jangan biarkan aku seperti ini terus, Hinata. Kumohon, mintalah sesuatu padaku. Agar aku bisa berusaha lebih keras –dan keras lagi. Aku tak ingin menjadi orang tolol yang kau cintai dengan semua kebodohanku ini. Kumohon..." Naruto dan Hinata berhadapan dengan kedua tangan Naruto yang memegang kedua bahu Hinata erat. Air mata tak terkontrol sudah membanjiri wajah Naruto. Oh, Naruto. Melasnya dirimu.

Hinata tersenyum dengan perkataan dan tingkah Naruto, terlebih dengan ekspresi yang Naruto tunjukan padanya. Dengan lembut ia tersenyum dan meraih kedua tangan Naruto yang ada di bahunya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang Naruto- _kun_ inginkan. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku ingin Naruto- _kun_ menjadi lebih dan lebih baik lagi. Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu ya, Naruto- _kun_." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian, keduanya tersenyum dan merapatkan kedua tubuh mereka –berpelukan.

* * *

 _Aku ..._

 _Ingin lama jadi petamu_

 _Aku ..._

 _Ingin jadi jagoanmu_

* * *

Siang ini Hinata tengah berada di apartemen Naruto, tentu saja dengan pengawasan Sasuke. Sebenarnya mereka hanya berniat untuk belajar, tapi tetap saja Sasuke tak akan membiarkan sepupu manisnya berduan dengan Naruto di dalam sebuah ruangan. Karena ketika Naruto bertanya mengapa ia begitu protektif terhadap Hinata, dengan bangganya ia akan menjawab, "Aku adalah sepupu Hinata. Berhubung Neji sudah lulus dan sedang kuliah di luar negeri, maka akulah yang akan menjaga dan melindungi Hinata." Terkadang jawaban Sasuke akan membuat Naruto kesal. Bagaimana pun juga ingin bermesraan dengan Hinata. Lagipula, ia adalah kekasih Hinata. Catat itu, kekasih.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kenapa dalam praktik biologi kita harus belajar cara membuat _yogurt_? Bahkan, Kabuto- _sensei_ menyaranka kita untuk mengonsumsi _yogurt_ setiap hari. Mengapa?" Sasuke baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, namun sang kekasih Hinata –Naruto telah lebih dulu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hinata, di dalam tubuh kita ini ada sel kanker yang masih jinak. Dan kau tahu jika zaman sekarang hampir seluruh makanan mengandung penyedap, pewarna, dan zat lain semacamnya. Dan apabila dikonsumsi, zat-zat tersebut tidak akan bisa –atau sulit diolah di dalam tubuh yang pada akhirnya akan menjadi sampah di tubuh kita ini. Zat-zat itu lah yang bisa merangsang tumbuh atau berkembangnya sel kanker tersebut. Nah, zat-zat yang tidak bisa diolah di dalam tubuh itu bisa dihancurkan dengan zat yang terkandung di dalam _yogurt_. Makanya, Kabuto- _sensei_ menyarankan kita mengonsumsi _yogurt_ agar kita terbebas dari penyakit kanker." Naruto menjawab dengan penuh ketenangan seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang dibalas angukan Hinata serta senyuman tipis milik Sasuke. _'Rupanya, waktu dua tahun bisa merubah si bodoh ini menjadi pintar.'_ Pikir Sasuke.

 **The End**

* * *

 _Ohayou minna-san!_

 _Gomen_ Acya menghilang entah berapa lama:'v

Sekalinya muncul, malah membuat cerita baru dan menumpuk hutang yang ada.

 _One more, I'm so sorry._

Sebenarnya dari awal Acya suka Naruto.

Tapi untuk pair, Acya nge- _ship_ SasuHina.

Makanya _fanfiction_ ini ada Sasuke juga:'v

 _Gomen_ jika ada penjelasan yang salah, bukan ahlinya:(

Oke, gausah banyak bacot, _Thank you for reading_ :)

 _I hope you like what I write and please leave your impression._

 _Review, please._

 ** _Note :_** Jika kalian ingin mengenal Acya dalam dunia yang berbeda, _find me on wattpad :_ RN's stories

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017!**


End file.
